


The story of how two people never realised their feelings, until it was too late.

by XShipperxWriterxGirlX



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Leonard Snart didn't deserve to die, Lisa knows what's up from a very young age, M/M, Mick doesn't realise his feelings until it's too late, Mild child abuse references, Not A Fix-It, bring back Lenny, coldwave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-13 20:11:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7984627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XShipperxWriterxGirlX/pseuds/XShipperxWriterxGirlX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legend has it that there was once two people that were polar opposites. Who didn't do 'touchy feely' type stuff. Who especially didn't believe in love and soul mates. These two people, ironically enough, were soul mates to each other... Downside was that they never realised it until it was too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Len

**Author's Note:**

> So I know I should be posting in 'Everything is not what it seems' but this idea just came at me and wouldn't leave me alone.
> 
> Ps I posted this at 4am and this entire chapter is written on my mobile, so if there's any typos that I missed, let me know. :)
> 
> Also, there will be a Mick chapter and I'm unsure whether or not to do a Lisa one. We'll see.

Leonard Snart never had the best childhood. His father was an abusive alcoholic. He was also a cop for sometime as well, until he went rouge. His mother? Well she left him and his sister when he was 10, and Lisa was only a mere few months old. When she left he begged her to stay, he didn't understand why she left.

* * *

 

At 11 he found out why. Without his mother around to protect him and Lisa, his father turned his abusive behaviour too them. Well too him anyway. Len wouldn't let Lewis lay a single finger on Lisa. Even if he was killed in the process, he would have died happy knowing he protected his baby sister.

* * *

At 12 that's when Lewis started taking Len on some of his 'jobs'. Every single one was poorly planned, were a recipe for disaster. Len saw it. The hired thugs saw it. But ever try to say a single word to Lewis about it? Well you wouldn't see daylight ever again. Did Len ever see the money he earned from these jobs? No. Well unless Lewis was taunting it in front of his face. Always said 'I get your cut. You are my flesh, blood and creation after all. Besides, what's a kid like you going to do with money anyway? Not like you need it for anything unlike me.' And just like that the money was gone and Len received a beating. By the next day the money would be gone, Lewis would have spent it on alcohol and god knows what.

* * *

At 13 Len started making plans to take himself and Lisa away from the hell hole they were stuck in. After all, his so called father made him drop out of school. Said he didn't need it. Whatever that means. Len started grabbing money from anywhere, and everywhere he could get it. Whether it be pickpocketing some unknowing suspect in the 'rich people's district', robbing stores in their out of hours, or heck, storing a bit of cash or expensive items from his fathers jobs. He kept all the money in a safe place where is father wouldn't even know about. Every night he was up planning his and Lisa's life together. It would just be them two, maybe even for as long as they lived but it would be heaven for them both.

* * *

 

At 14 Len went to Juvie for the first time. It was all his fathers fault. Very poor planning on a job that went south rapidly. Just as he had saved up just enough money to give Lisa the education she deserved, a (small) house, pay bills for the first few months, and of course food and other essentials too. Though if there's ever going to be something Len never forgot it would be his fathers words that were said to him that night. Len was being interrogated at the time. The police wanted to know who else was on that job as the job would have been too big for a kid his age to do it, and information along those lines, but he couldn't answer them. Even if they bribed him with being let off easy with it being his first time offence, but did Len want to know? No. That was when his father came in as the 'ever so worried parent'. Len just wanted to snort at his fathers actions. Lewis Snart could always put on a good show if he wanted too. And right now? He was taking everyone for a run of their money. Somehow, probably down too his connections, he managed to score some alone time with Len. So the two officers and his lawyer left the room leaving the father and son to them selves. The room was silent for a while, until Lewis decided to speak up. 

"You better not say anything you little brat." Lewis said, glaring at his son.

"Don't worry, your little secret safe with me. Besides, I know you'll use your 'connections' to wiggle yourself out of it. So there's really no point in bringing your name into it." Len drawled with a shrug.

"Damn right you're not. This botched job. It was on purpose. I called the cops just seconds before we broke in that place. Made sure they targeted you so the rest of us could get away." Lewis said, showing no emotion.

"What?!" Len exclaimed, almost shocked at what he was hearing. "I know you're a terrible father, but to call the cops on your very own son is just pure evil." Len added, which caused Lewis to smirk.

"Ah but you brought it on yourself, boy. I found the plans. The money. Do you really think you could take your brat of a sister and run anyway from me. Your father? Well you can't. Now your plan won't just happen after all. I mean, I've got your money and shredded your plans. Just what are you going to do now?" Lewis explained with a smirk and Len growled. "Sucks doesn't it. Having a plan then it failing in the last minute. Oh well. Have fun in Juvie. Though with a pretty face and a smart mouth like yours, you'll be lucky to last a week. I'll try not to hurt Lisa too much." Lewis then added before leaving the room leaving Len alone to his thoughts.

Len got a year in Juvie and sure enough, a mere few hours after arrival he was almost killed. Well, that was until some big kid stepped in and saved him. Len doesn't remember much after that. He blacked out. A few hours later he woke up to find himself bandaged up, undoubtably by his saviour, whom was standing at the other side of the cell.

"Not that I'm not thankful for you saving my life, but why?" Len asked, generally confused,

"Can't let my new cellie die on his first day. Besides, there's something about you. It intrigues me." The stranger answered. "Oh I'm Mick Rory." He then introduced himself.

"Leonard Snart." Len responded, letting the words sink in.

"Leonard? No way am I calling you that." Mick said, almost disgusted. "Now about Leo?"

"Never. Call me Leo." Len growled.

"Alright. Len. How's that?" Mick asked. Slightly put off by Len's attitude.

"Len.. I can live with that." Len responded with a slight smile.

"Alright. Len." Mick said with a smirk. "This is gonna be a wonderful friendship."

At 14, Leonard Snart met Mick Rory. The person who turns his live upside down.. In the good way.

* * *

At 15 Len got realised from Juvie, and of course there was no one meeting him at the gates. Len can't say he wasn't expecting it, because he was. Lisa is too young and his had is worthless anyway. He wouldn't have remembered the release date. 

"So Len.. Where's your family?" A voice asked from beside him and Len snorted. 

"Now Mick. You know the only one that cares about me is too young to come and pick me up. Father doesn't care and my mother could be dead for all I know. She never cared anyway." Len said with a shrug.

"Now. Now Len. That isn't true.. Lisa isn't the only person that cares about you." Mick said as he wrapped his arm around his Len's shoulders causing him to laugh and shove him away. 

"Of course.. Mick, I know deep deep deep down my father really does care about me." Len half joked and Mick chuckled.

"Not him you idiot. Me. You know I'm always around if you ever need somewhere to go too. I do care about you Len." 

"Yeah. I know. Now come on. Let's get some proper food." Len said before grabbing Mick's arm and leading Mick away.

* * *

By the age of 20, Leonard had formed a name for himself in the criminal community, and not just as Lewis Snart's son. Though he was never alone, Mick was always around on jobs with Len. Many have accused them of having a more..love relationship many times, none of them left to spread the rumour around. It's not like they were homophobes or disrespectful or anything like that, it's just that neither one of them did the whole love-touchy feeling stuff. They appreciated each other, very much and that never went unknown to the other. 

"Lenny! When are you coming home?" Lisa asked, one day when he picked her up from ice skating. She was 10, and Len wanted nothing more to take her to live with him and Mick. 

"Lis.. It's complicated. I can't return home." Len answers with a sigh. He'd love to return home to be with Lisa, it's just that his father would have him done for trespassing if he even attempted to try. He promised to do that. 

"Don't you love me?" Lisa asked, looking at him, with tears in her eyes. "That's what daddy says. You left because you didn't love me.. Is that true?"

"Lisa..." Len trailed off, kneeling down to her height. "Of course I love you. Don't listen to him. I love you so, so, so much. Don't you ever forget that." He then added, looking all over the visible parts of her body. "He hasn't hurt you, has he?" 

"No Lenny. Just shouted at me when he has come back very late at night... Several times. Why can't I come and live with you?" Lisa asked, confused. 

"Where I am at the moment.. It's not very.. Suitable for you Lisa, nor is it stable." Len answered with a sigh before continuing, "I know living with dad isn't a much better option for you, but it's the safer option for the both of us. One day Lisa, I will get you away from there. I promise."

"But how come it's not very stable Lenny? What are you up too?" Lisa asked, confused. 

"I can't say, Lisa, you're going to have to trust me, okay?" Len said, with a slight smile. 

"Okay Lenny. I trust you." Lisa responded and Lens smile went wider.

"Great Lisa..." Len trailed off as they left the building, "because there's someone I want you too meet..."

"Who's that?" Lisa asked in awe, pointing towards the car and Mick. "Is it your friend Mick?" 

"Hi kiddo. I'm Mick. So yes. It would be me you're meeting." Mick said, once the duo got to the car.

"So you're the Mick that Lenny doesn't stop talking about!" Lisa exclaimed with a laugh.

"Oh, he doesn't stop talking about me does he?" Well when I'm with him, he doesn't stop talking about you either." Mick responded with a chuckle as he opened the back door for Lisa. Once Lisa was in and strapped up he shut the door for her and turned to smirk at Len.

"What?" Len asked confused, raising his eyebrow slightly at the older male.

"Lenny huh?" Mick asked, chuckling slightly once again. Len rolled his eyes as he got in the passenger side.

"Yeah, what of it?" Len asked, looking directly at Mick once he was in the car too.

"Oh nothing. It's just.. It's cute." Mick answered, smirking as he started the car, earning a squeal of Lisa.

"I knew it was love! Lenny and.. Micky sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Lisa chanted, laughing slightly at herself.

"Huh. Micky. It's cute." Len responded, matching Mick's tone from his comment, earning a grunt of a reply. 

"We don't love each other, Lisa. Len shut your sister up." Mick eventually responded, earning a shrug of Len.

"You two might not be able to see it yet, but I can! OOOH, can we stop for ice cream Micky?" Lisa pleaded and Len sighed.

"Lisa..." Len trailed off, looking down at his hands as he played with his fingers.

"What? Please! We never stop anymore!" Lisa whined. 

"Sure kid. But as long as you're quiet for the rest of the journey... Deal?" Mick interrupted before Len even had a chance to respond.

"Okay!" Lisa cheered happily, with a wide smile on her face.

"Mick.." Len trailed off, under his breath so Lisa wouldn't hear him. 

"What Lenny? Look at her smile, you're always saying how much you love her smile." Mick replied, almost confused to why Len is acting weird all of a sudden.

"But I have no money on me what so ever. And you know I can't, if my father found out..." Len trailed off with a sigh. "I'm lucky to get this time with her, you know that. Though stall as I do most times, he knows. He knows what time she finishes, and he knows roughly how long it takes for me to drop her off. If he found out that I'm treating her for once... He'll take this opportunity away from me.. I can't have that happen Mick. She's the only person that makes me happy.. The only person who cares.." Len explained, with a sigh.

"Len, how many times have I told you, you don't just have her anymore. You have me too. I'm not going anywhere. Trust me." Mick responded, before reaching over and gripping Len's knee, as a sign of comfort. Len let a small smile out at the gesture. 

"I know, Mick. I know." Len replied, patting the top of his hand, and the two sat in silence for a while, appreciating each other,

"So can I bridesmaid at your wedding?" Lisa asked, breaking the silence, earning groans off the two males.

"Lisa." Len simply said, with a slight chuckle. 

"What? can I?" Lisa asked.

"We're not getting married kid." Mick answered.

"Not yet.. But you will." Lisa responded and smirked.

* * *

At 30, Len agreed, reluctantly, to bring Lisa on jobs with him. In his defence, she would not stop begging and somehow she won Mick over and got him to convince Len to bring her along. 

"I can't believe you and Mick aren't together yet." Lisa said, as they were in the getaway car. Another successful job. Mick decided not to come along on this job. Something about the two of them needing to spend more time together without him. 

"Really? We're going to get into this now?" Len asked, focusing on the road.

"Yes. Lenny, when are you going to admit that you're in love with him?" Lisa asked and Len groaned.

"How many times, I am not in love with Mick." Len answered, rolling his eyes.

"Yes you are. You just don't know it yet. Or maybe you do, and you're just denying it to me and yourself, that you love him. He loves you too." Lisa explained.

"I.." Len started with a sigh. "Okay.. You're right. I am in love with him.. I have been since he saved my life in Juvie..." 

"I knew it! Even when you couldn't stop talking about him when you picked me up from ice skating when I was a child! Are you going to tell him?" Lisa asked as Len parked up outside their current safe house.

"No. Never. He doesn't feel the same, so what's the point. Huh?" Len answered, with a shrug before getting out of the car. "And this conversation is over." 

"But..." Lisa trailed off.

"Over!" Len snapped as he grabbed the bags and walked into the house, with Lisa following him not far behind.

* * *

At 35, Leonard had his first kiss with Mick. It wasn't much, they had broken out of Iron heights, once again, and they hid in an alleyway. Mick pressed his body into Len's, and out of nowhere, he kissed him. Just as cop cars drove past them, as if they didn't know they were there (they probably didn't). As much as Len wanted to push the kiss into something more, he instead, reluctantly, pulled away once he was sure it was safe to do so. 

"They should be gone now, let's get back." Mick simply said, before pulling away more and walking away. Len leaned against the wall for a couple of seconds longer, not quite believing what happened there. 

"Are you coming or not, Snart? Come on!" Mick growled and sure enough, Len joined him. The pair remained silent on the journey back to the safe house. Once they got back, Mick went straight to his bedroom and slammed the door shut whilst Len joined Lisa on the couch.

"So, happy returning home party again, bro! What's got his panties in a twist?" Lisa exclaimed, as she cuddled up to Len.

"Miss me sis?" Len chuckled, and wrapped his arm around her. This wasn't abnormal for them, they usually do have a cuddle once Len's done time inside prison, whether it be a couple of days inside or a couple of months. It was a tradition, and traditions never stop.

"I always do. I always worry when you go inside. Now, seriously stop changing the subject, what's up with hothead?" Lisa asked and Len signed. 

"He kissed me." Len simply said.

"WHAT?!" Lisa shouted.

"And I kissed him back" Len added on.

"WHAT?!" Lisa shouted once again. Len just sighed.

"But it doesn't matter. Nothing's going to come of it. He just used me to get away from the cops.. Well we did go down an alleyway and that's when it happened. But you get the picture." Len explained with a sigh.

"You really do love him, don't you?" Lisa simply said, slightly worried about him.

"Yes. I really do. The more I ignore the feelings.. The more I feel for him. Lis, I don't know what to do." Len explained, playing with Lisa's hair.

"You could always tell him?" Lisa suggested and Len groaned.

"He doesn't feel the same. Clearly. So what's the point. Might as well give up." Len responded.

"Since when do you give up on something?" Lisa asked.

"I always do when it involves feelings. I don't do them, remember?" Len hinted.

"But what if he does feel the same about you?" Lisa asked.

"He doesn't, so what's the point?" Len resorted, before getting up and going into his own room.

* * *

At 39, Len would say he made the biggest mistake of his life, if you ever asked him or Lisa. It's a moment he will never forget. How can he? He left one of the people he truly loved behind to die. It was no-ones fault, really. Len couldn't predicted it, and Mick.. Well with his fire obsession.. Well, he just became obsessed. The whole building set on fire, all because of dodgy wiring. Len cased the whole place out, that's how he knew where the security box was, he tried to mess with the electrics, get all the security beams off.. And that's when it happened. The fuse box set alight, and Len had only just managed to get out of the security box.. And that's when it spread. All around the building. Of course, because of his fire obsession, Mick became hypnotised. Wouldn't answer when Len shouted him. Wouldn't move when Len begged him too or tried to push him. Len was reluctant to leave Mick behind, but with sirens coming from the distance, he had no choice. 

"Mick! Please, come on!" Len pleaded, starting to cough due to smoke inhalation. Still nothing.

"Mick! Snap out of it!" Len shouted, now resorting to slapping him. 

"Isn't it beautiful?!" Mick exclaimed, happily, still hypnotised. Len, with no other option, kissed him. Hoping to bring him out of his trance. Once Len had pulled away, it was then he realised, it was no use. Mick weren't snapping out of the trance. Len started to tear up... Leonard Snart doesn't cry.. And yet here he was, in a burning building, crying. Over Mick.

"I'm sorry..." Len trailed off before running out of the door and running away from the site, just seconds before the fire brigade and an ambulance showed up. Len watched from a safe distance because he was sure that the cops would show up as well eventually. Sighing, as he watched the firemen put the fire out, and one bring Mick out, he turned and walked away. Back to the safe house.. Back to Lisa... Back to the memories of him and Mick.. 

Later that night, Lisa barged in to the safe house, much to Len's surprise.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! WHY DIDN'T YOU RING! I HEARD ABOUT THE FIRE! HOW DARE YOU SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" Lisa shouted, coming and hitting Len's chest. 

"Lisa..." Len trailed off, pulling her into his lap as she cried into his chest.

"I can't loose you, Lenny. You're the only person I have.. Besides from.. Lenny! Where's Mick?" Lisa asked, pulling her head away. 

"Mick let his obsession get away with him." Len answered.

"What do you mean.. Is he okay?" Lisa asked, concerned.

"He's Mick fucking Rory, he's never okay." Len answered again, with a slight chuckle.

"Okay.. Is he alive?" Lisa asked, sitting down and rubbing Len's back.

"That's the thing... I don't know." Len said, standing up and walking to his bedroom. 

A couple of days later, it was reported he escaped from hospital, so Len got his answer.

* * *

 

At 41, Len decided to 'come out of hiding' as some people will describe it. That was when he met the flash, a couple of weeks after the S.T.A.R labs explosion. The first time he met the 'scarlet speedster' he interrupted his van robbery of the Kahndaq Dynasty diamond. Shot one of the- useless- goons he was working with once they got back to the warehouse, and met up with a source. Made note of the flamethrower thing that he had, and picked up the coldgun which was apparently stolen from S.T.A.R labs after the 'incident'. So his source claimed anyway. Not like he was alive long enough to tell the whole story. Shortly after that, he showed up again. Though Len decided to have fun with the hero and give him a run round, before disappearing. Then he managed to do the job he wanted to do, without any unnecessary disturbances. Well that was until he got on the train. All part of the plan though. See he knew the hero's weakness, saving innocent people's lives. So, he froze a couple of train breaks and wheels and jumped out. Aiming to make his escape whilst the flash was saving lives.. But he stuck around for the show, cause why not? After threatening him with the cold gun, a friend of the flash showed up. Len wasn't stupid, he knew he was being threatened by a vacuum cleaner. But he decided to play along with the kid. 

"Hey! Leave the diamond." The kid-Cisco he believes- shouted after Len stalked off. Len just turned around and smirked at him. 

"Don't push your luck." He simply said before taking off. He had a visit to make. Let the hero's cheer after their so called victory. It won't be happening again. Len smirked once again as he got onto his motorbike.  
'Keystone city- 30 miles' a sign read, and Len headed in that direction. He probably won't get there until rather late, but he knows Mick has never been one to go to sleep early anyway. Len knows where exactly to go anyway. Just because they haven't seen each other in a couple of years, doesn't mean Len hasn't kept tabs on the man. It was Len that left him to die. He needed to know he was okay.. Even if it was from a distance. Shaking his head, as if he was trying to get rid of the bad thoughts, he pulled up outside the motel, and opened the under-seat compartment and pulled out a case before heading into the room he knows to be Mick's. Of course the room is dark. It helps Mick see fire better, especially if he's playing with matches.. Well he hopes he still likes playing with fire, otherwise this visit is going to be completely useless. Though he got his answer when he lit a match. Brilliant.

"What do'ya want?" Mick mumbled, annoyed. Len sighed. Time for a winning speech.. As Mick likes to call them anyway.

"I know it's been a while since we pulled that job.. I know it didn't go so well for you, and I know I said we were finished. But... Things have changed. If I want to keep working in central city.. I'm him for need a new kind of crew, someone like you.." Len trailed off, and he knew he had Mick's full attention now. Especially when he presented the case in front of him. Len smirked as he opened the case for the older man. Watched Mick light another match to look at it.

"Your tolerant to extremes, you have certain skills. You need someone to point you in the right direction. You know that I can give that too you.... Still like playing with fire Mick, you're going to love this." Len's smirk widened, he knows he's won Mick over. Now just to confirm it...

"So are you in, Mick, or are you out?" Under the low light, Len saw Mick smirk. Hook line and sinker. He's not going to lie, he missed Mick a lot. He missed the feelings which seemed to resurface after 2 years of pushing them away. Ignoring them. Now? He can't do that. Though is he going to tell Mick about his feelings.. No.

"Yeah buddy, I'm in." Mick answered after a couple of minutes later. Like it he was trying to be dramatic. 

From then it was like old times. Pulling jobs of together, knowing they can trust one and other. They didn't always target the flash, they did jobs away from that, away from central. Len loved every minute again. It felt so good to be able to work with someone he can trust and depend on... And it felt so good.

At 41, Leonard Snart got his partner back.

* * *

 

At 43, some English bloke, Rip hunter, wanted to recruit captain cold and heatwave and several others, a one he recognised to be Martin Stein. The others, not so much. But they were your stereotypical hero type. Well all except the blonde girl anyway. She could be intriguing.  
Long story short, Len and Mick decided to join the mission. Not to become hero's, because that's never going to happen. Len was won over by Rips winning speech. Not that it was a surprise, Len had a thing for speeches. No, his excuse was, that they could rob the most important things in that time era, before they became famous. Before security measures. They could be rich. Then go back to central like nothing even happened. Well that was the plan.

But fuck, this mission changed Len. He enjoyed being stuck in a time ship with these people. Well most of them. There are times where Ray gets on Len's nerves and he still can't stand Rip. Especially when he was forced to decide between Mick and the team. It was going to e a case between someone else killing him.. Or Len, saving his life in its own weird way. So of course, Len decided to nominate himself to 'deal with it'.. Well by dealing with it, he meant knock Mick out in the middle of nowhere, to fend for himself and promise he will return. Though, things just don't turn out that way. Mick, who's now chronos, turned up, and kidnapped Len. He knew Mick would be pissed off, but this? This just breaks the scale. Even for Mick.

"So what's so special about me, I mean besides from my sparkling personality? Back on the waverider you could have taken your boy, rip, but you took me instead, why?" Len asked, only to be greeted by silence by the great metal head lug. Of course.

"Hey!" He almost shouted, getting annoyed. "If you're gonna kill me, you could at least tell me what's going on."

"You should have figured it out by now.." The voice started. Obviously not sounding human. Len just looked confused as he, it, turned around to face Len. "After all.." Chronos kneeled down in front of Len, starting to fiddle with the clasps of the helmet. "I am supposed to be the dumb one." Chronos finished, as he took off the helmet, to reveal.. Mick. Len felt physically sick. Here he was, being sad, no distraught over the fact he left his partner, the man he loves behind to die, when he really was chronos.

"How?" Len squeaked out, words getting lost in his throat. Like he can't say what he really wanted to say. Of course Mick never answered, once again. "I think I deserve to know what's going on!" Len snapped, suddenly finding his voice, tugging at the cuffs.

"You deserve nothing!" Mick snapped at him, growling slightly. 

"Says the man who sold us out to the Pirates!" Len snapped back, acting immature and he knows it. But right now, he couldn't really care. Being angry is the only option there is right now. He doesn't do emotions, can't handle them very well. That and the fact that his father repeatedly beat into him that emotions are for the weak.

"When I dropped you in that forest, I had meant to kill you." Len explained with a sigh. "That was the plan.." He then added, trailing of. 

"Should have stuck with the plan and done me a favour." Mick said, like he was reading Len's thoughts. Len didn't want to think like that, but fuck it. If this was the alternative, some fucked up version of Mick, he'd rather he did kill him. Even if it meant that he killed the man he loved, so be it. Heck, he should have let one of the others handle it.

"Knew you lacked the guts." Mick, chronos, then added, wearing a smirk.

"I may not have trusted you on the ship with the team.. But I was always, always coming back for you!" Len exclaimed, trying to get through to him. He could feel himself tear up and he blinked repeatedly to try not let them fall. Leonard Snart doesn't cry. Not since he was a child and Mick knew that. 

"Seems like one of us lost track of time.." Mick taunted. 

"Well, how long did you--" Len started only to be cut off by Mick's yelling.

"By the time they found me, I'd nearly lost my mind! I was so weak, I was strangling rats to survive." Mick explained, and it didn't help Len. It just made him want to cry more. He put Mick through that horror. The person he loves.. Who the hell does that to someone they supposedly love. It just isn't right. Len wanted to puke as well, but he didn't.

"Then who found you?" Len asked, even though he had a fairly good idea who it was. Though just to make sure...

"The time masters." Mick answered. There it is. The answer that Len thought it too be.

"They took me too a place called the vanishing point. Time doesn't exist there like it does on earth. I've spent lifetimes being restored by them, training by them, fighting by them. Being reborn." Mick then explained, and Len couldn't help but look shocked. Yes he knows that his little stunt in Star city 2046 put a strain on things, but he couldn't have hurt Mick that much to want to betray them with the Pirates and becoming chronos. Something else must have happened. 

"And, uh, when exactly did your new friends give you the lobotomy?" Len asked, not really sure what else to say. Yes he may have a million questions for Mick - chronos- whichever. 

"You think I was hunting on you and your friends because the time masters made me?" Mick asked, and Len noticed the smirk forming. "They barely even had to ask." Mick finished, and fuck it, those tears were coming out. Like they had a mind of their own. It isn't like Len could wipe them away, with being cuffed and all that.

"Why?" Len managed to squeak out, tugging at the cuffs yet again. Len wanted to know more. He couldn't handle this. Thinking he is the one to blame for this. Yes, he was the one that left Mick there, but something must have driven Mick to want to betray them all. Especially Len.

"Didn't think you cared so much. You didn't want too when you left me behind, or heck, playing cuddle me with blondie whilst I was kidnapped on a pirate ship with the others." Mick said as he turned around to fiddle with the gadget panel.

"That's what this is about? Mick, chronos, whatever you want to be called, it wasn't like that. We were going to die! We were trying to keep warm! We did almost die, actually. But you don't seem care about that. How'd you even know about that anyway?" Len asked, raising his eyebrow. Is that what this is really about? Len cuddling up to Sara to keep him alive? What was that about?

"He hasn't told you has he?" Mick said as he chuckled. "Typical. He is a spineless rat after all." 

"What are you talking about?" Len asked, confused.

"Your hero. Rip hunter. Yeah, he was the one that wanted to get rid of me. In fact he didn't want me at all. He wanted you Snart. He didn't want to hire some dumb fuck with the IQ of meat. He only got me because we were a package deal. I had a plan, Snart. But he didn't want to listen so I acted out. I was coming to get you, you weren't supposed to say no. You weren't supposed to leave me to die like I was some unwanted animal." Mick explained, and Len couldn't help but sob. Part of it was relief. Relief that he wasn't the only one to blame. But the damage was already done. 

"Sir, several anomalies in the timeline suggests that the waverider has landed in Nanda Parbat 1960" a Gideon like voice announced. 

"Ah they're finding their way back to each other. Brilliant. Let's go pay them a visit shall we?" Mick turned around and smirked at Len before putting his helmet back on and setting the co-ordinates. After doing that, he disappeared down the hall, leaving Len to his own devices. Len looked around and groaned as he tugged at the handcuffs, and pole, again. With no luck. Nothing was giving.

'Maybe it has an end..' Len thought to himself before standing up, as best as he could anyway, and following the pipe. It did seem like the plan was going to work, until the pipe bent into the ground. Fantastic. Len sighed once again and had a look around, when he noticed the cold gun. Kicking it so it fell and nudging it over carefully, he had it set for fire. Looking between his too hands though, Len realised he was going to have to sacrifice one. If it meant being able to save Mick's life because he knew the team weren't going to show any mercy, and he doubts the league of assassins are too keen on chronos either, Len knew he was going to have to do it. So, he got the cold gun into position and fired. Once his right hand was coated in ice, and that part hurt bad enough, he stood up as straight as he could because at some point he bent a bit, and smashed his hand on the floor. Into millions of tiny pieces. As if it was irrelevant. Len groaned as he moved away from the pipe. Save Mick now, regrets later. 

"STOP!" Len shouted, as he burst into the room. It wasn't hard to find the right room, just follow the noise. Though how easy it was for him to sneak around in a place full of assassins, well that part did worry Len a little. 

"Stop? What do you mean stop?" Rip demanded, and Len sighed as he looked at Chronos.

"Show yourself." Len simply said, as he leaned against the wall. His hand, no stub, hurt. He was tired, and he had just been in an uncomfortable position. He watched Chronos pull of the helmet, to reveal Mick. All of them looked like they saw a ghost, to which in their point of view, they did. He watched as Sara knocked him out, and he watched as Jax and Sara drag him out and put him in a holding cell. Waited with all of them until he came around. Eventually he did. 

"IM GOING TO KILL ALL OF YOU, DO YOU HEAR ME!" Mick growled and hit the cell wall, before Sara muted the sound. 

"I thought you killed him?" Ray asked confused. 

"I never said I killed him, I just let you believe I did." Len snapped, not taking his eyes of Mick.

"That's devious. Why?" Jax asked, confused as well.

"I couldn't kill him. That's 30 years of partnership right there." Len explained. 'And you love him'. His conscience said too him. Len's eyes widened at the thought. Do does he still love the hothead? Looking at Mick still, he realised he still does. Not that anything could happen now.. Can it?

"Maybe we can reform him, back to the old Mick?" Sara suggested, and Len chuckled.

"That will take a miracle, you didn't hear a word that was said." Len said and Rip looked at him with a slight smirk of his own. "What?" Len asked confused.

"Speaking of miracles.." He trailed off, eyeing Len's stub. Next thing Len knew, his hand was being reformed too. 

"So how come none of us knew this?" Jax asked, as he watched the scene happen.

"This is simply, magnificent!" Stein exclaimed happily.

"Well, no-ones lost a limb yet, so there hasn't been any need for it." Rip explained. Once Len's hand was done being reformed and he was sure he could move it around he got off the hospital bed.  
"Uh, thanks for the hand. But.." Len trailed off to Rip before swinging his fist around and punching him in the face. What marks there were, well Len couldn't really give a shit if he was honest. Besides, his right hand always was his better punching hand.

"W-what..?" Rip managed to stutter out.

"That's for saying what you said to Mick. This mess is on your hands, not mine." Len growled before marching out the room and into his own quarters. If Len could slam the door, he would have done.

Over the next couple of days, Len came out when he had too. So when he wanted something too eat or drink or for the mission. Never to see Mick. Len didn't think he could do it too himself. Not yet. One day he did though. Offered a deal. Mick kills him and gets away using the jumpship, or Len kills Mick and have done with it.

It was a fair fight, even though Len knew he was going to lose, but he just didn't give a fuck anymore. He almost did lose. It got to the point where Mick had him pined to the ground and all he needed was one punch. That was it. Game over. Until.. Mick didn't strike. Instead, he pulled away and layer down next to him. Len couldn't help but feel confused. What was going on here? Why?

"We had a deal Mick. That is what you wanted." Len drawled out and Mick chuckled.

"I don't know anymore.. Besides which, it doesn't matter what I want, we're all dead anyway." Mick explained before pulling himself up and offered a hand to Len. Len looked a little cautious whether or not to take his hand but eventually he did.

"Let's go. I have something to say to the team.." Mick trailed off, getting Len to unlock the cell and they both walked down to the bridge.

Mick described about the pilgrim and what she will do. So they did a mission to kidnap their younger selves and if they weren't careful, they will mess with the timeline. Once the team killed the pilgrim, things somewhat returned to normal for Len and Mick. There was still some, trust issues, around but in whole, well, at least they weren't killing each other. That's the main part. Everything was going fine until they bought savage on board.

Then everything just went downhill. Then, the time council took over the waverider, Jax had the jumpship and had to jump back to 2016 to save his life, which meant that Stein was slowly dying. Mick was taken to be reconditioned as chronos, much to Mick's dismay, and the only ones that weren't locked up were Snart and Sara. They managed to break the team out.. Until Chronos showed up, because the bounty hunter always had brilliant timing. Len sighed as he pulled out is gun and stepped away from the team. He will shoot this time if he has too. Mick or not.

"Put the gun down, Mick." Len demanded, finger on the firing pin. Getting ready to fire, if he needs too. 

"Chronos... Fire." The time master beside him, demanded.

"Of course." Came the voice of the mask, and he turns the gun to pointing towards the time master. "Be my pleasure" he then added before firing, and Len never felt more relieved. Mick took off the helmet and smiled as well and Len felt his heart flutter at the sight. Damn feelings..

"It was always hard to breathe in that thing.." Mick mumbled, as he walked towards the time master.

"Now if I recall correctly, I did promise a boot too your face if it didn't work.." He then trailed off as he stamped on the time masters head.

Shortly after, the team, what's left of it, found their way back to the waverider and Len went to Sara's room, with a pack of playing cards. It was something they always did to pass the time. 

"So when are you going to tell him?" Sara asked, as she dealt out the cards for their forth game. Len looked up and raised his eyebrow at her.

"Tell who, what?" Len asked, playing dumb even though he did know what she was asking.

"Tell Mick that you're in love with him." Sara answered. 

"I don't know what you're talking about." Len defended, standing up.

"He loves you too. He might not know it yet, but he does." Sara responded. Len sighed and looked towards the door.

"Is it really that obvious?" Len asked.

"To everyone else, no. Too me, yes. You look at him the same way people described I looked at Nyssa. Just tell him, I bet he won't turn you away." Sara said with a sight smile. Len knew that smile, she was missing Nyssa, and he hopes when they get back to 2016, them two will be happy.

"I've been in love with him since I met him and he saved my life. I've had 30 years too tell him, why should I now?" Len asked, rolling his eyes slightly as he left he room. He wasn't telling Mick. He hasn't for 30 years and he's been okay. He'd rather have Mick in his life as a friend and partner then to tell him and not have him at all. 

The next stop was at the oculus wellspring. Well, it looked like rips plan backfired because the time masters at there, ready to fight them. It's not like the team came unarmed. He watched as Mick, Ray and Rip snuck off. Undoubtably to the oculus. There were a lot of the time masters, and only a few of them. They didn't even have firestorm. 

"Hope I'm not too late." A voice shouted. Jax. Len smirked. Of course. 

"No. You're actually just in time." Len heard Stein shout back and they merged. They got this in the bag. They were beginning to drop like flies. 

"Where's Ray?" Len asked Rip, as he appeared behind him. 

"In my pocket come on we've got to get out of here before the oculus explodes." Answers Rip and Len looked around. No sign of Mick anywhere.

"Where's Mick?" Len asked, worried.

"At the oculus.. Someone's got to stay behind.." Rip trailed off and that's all Len needed to hear before he made a b-line to the oculus, knowing full well that Sara was right behind him.

"Mick!" Len shouted, as he saw the other male.

"Snart, what are you doing? Get out of here. Now." Mick demanded as Snart got closer, so they were only inches away from one and other.

"I'm not leaving without you, I made that mistake once I'm not doing it again." Len growled and Mick sighed.

"Someone's got to stay here, Len. I'm doing it out of my own choice. You can't change my mind." Mick said and Len took that step closer. Before Mick could even react, Len pulled him close and kissed him. Soft but rough with passion at the same time. Like he put everything he had into that kiss. Throughout the kiss he managed to slip his ring into Mick's pocket. It was a souvenir from their first heist, it did belong to Len. Now he's giving it too Mick as a reminder.

"My oldest friend... Please forgive me." Len said, fighting back the tears as he pulled away.

"For what?" Mick asked confused. Len snuck one last peck on the lips before bringing the cold gun round and knocking Mick out, quickly putting his hand over the stick. Sara just looked at him shocked and Len just groaned.

"Get him and get out of here, now! There isn't much time left." Len exclaimed and Sara looked between Len and the unconscious Mick.

"You kissed him. Do you know how pissed he's going to be when he comes round?" Sara asked, still relatively shocked.

"I know. Just go Sara, now! Before all three of us die." Len pushed and with that, Sara dragged away Mick, to safety, too freedom. 

"Stop! It's going to explode! Remove your hand immediately!" A time master demanded and Len smirked.

"There are no strings on me..." Len trailed off as the oculus blew up. His last thoughts were of him and Mick and he could only hope that they got away.

At 43, Leonard Snart sacrificed himself for the team.

At 43, Leonard Snart died a hero.

 


	2. Mick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of Mick, and how he came to realise he has feelings for Leonard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I tried to get this up before the season 2 premiere the other night, but this chapter is at almost 9 thousand words so it took me a while, over 1 thousand words more then Len's chapter.  
> Also, I'm from England and it doesn't premiere here until the 2nd of November (I think something like that anyway), and I've not actually watched it yet so maybe I can get away with it ;)   
> Anyway, enjoy the second chapter.

Mick Rory didn’t have the best of lives, spent most of his childhood in and out of Juvie or foster families. This was due to the fact that he burned down his home, with his family still inside at the age of 12. He never got accused of starting the fire, which he did do. Who would accuse a poor innocent 12 year old?

No, instead social services got involved and he got put in the foster system. It wasn’t very pleasant for him. After all, some of these families could have done with a more detailed background check. Mind you, living with those families was no worse than living with his father.

* * *

 

At 14 he turned down the path of becoming a criminal. He robbed a few places here and there and sometimes he was close of getting caught. He mainly set fire to buildings. Some which were abandoned so the state never really cared for them ones. Probably did them a favour actually. Not that Mick cared. Fire was fire at the end of the day- and he had an obsession with it…

Which led him being caught at the age of 15, and of course he got sent to Juvie. Sentenced for 18 months. Not that it really mattered. He didn’t like his current foster family and he knew they didn’t like him in return so he only would have got sent back into the system. Thankfully, Mick had quite the reputation before he entered the walls of Juvie. Most people were afraid of him, so they never went near him. Others were, well, not as smart and tried to get close to him. It didn’t work out for those individuals, especially for the ones that tried to touch him. Let’s just say half of them got moved into protection and the other half to a different Juvie.

At the age of 16, Mick Rory met Leonard Snart. Guards had managed to be, persuasive, to get Mick to agree to finally having a cellie. Mick didn’t care as long as he kept to himself and away from Mick.

Unfortunately for Mick, it didn’t quite turn out that way. Mick was in one of the joke of the classes they run when Leonard arrived so he hadn’t even met him when the kid nearly got murdered.

Mick had just finished the class where there was a load of commotion going on in the yard. Intrigued, Mick followed the rush of people to see what was going on. Not that he could see due to the massive crowd forming.

“Hey! What’s going on?!” Mick asked another person, whom he pulled to the side, when he gave up trying to see what was going on.

“That Santini kid and his friends are ganging up on one of the new ones, his fathers a cop, a dirty one too.” The other person responded and Mick took a moment to register the information before realising that the kid that was getting beaten up was his new cellie. Looking around the guards didn’t seem to be doing anything to stop the fight. Rolling his eyes, Mick shoved his way through the crowd where he saw 6 larger kids hitting a tiny one.

Mick gives credit where it’s due though, the kid really did try to fight back. Until a shiv was pulled out anyway, that was when Mick decided to step in.

“OI! What’s going on here?!” Mick exclaimed, stepping out of the crowd and towards the fight.

“Back off Rory, this is none of your business.” One of them said, Mick couldn’t tell which one it was but his bet was on the Santini.

“Oh really? Well why you don’t pick on someone your own size.” Mick commented, which made them all freeze in the spot and some of the colour drain out of their faces. “You’ve had your fun, now let him go.” Mick then added, growling.

“Why do you care?” Another one asked, trying to appear confident and failing. This caused Mick to chuckle.

“The kids with me, got it? Anything else, I will not hesitate to kill you. Do you understand?” Mick threatened, and they all nodded before running away through the crowd. Slowly but surely the crowd started to disappear too.

Mick sighed as he knelt down and picked the kid up who was unconscious, and carried him back to his – their- cell. Mick laid him on the bottom bunk, before leaving him to head towards the infirmary. Checking the door was unlocked and that there was no-one inside, Mick went in and swiped bandages and wipes before heading back to his cell and cleaning Leonard up.

It wasn’t for a few hours until Leonard came round, and he was almost frightened when he woke up. Not that Mick was surprised at that reaction due to the day he has just had. "Not that I'm not thankful for you saving my life, but why?" Leonard asked, generally confused, gaining the attention of mick.

"Can't let my new cellie die on his first day. Besides, there's something about you. It intrigues me." Mick answered, and he looked confused. Oh right yeah, he hadn’t had a chance to introduce himself.  "Oh I'm Mick Rory." He then introduced himself.

"Leonard Snart." Len responded, and Mick cringed.

"Leonard? No way am I calling you that." Mick said, almost disgusted. "How about Leo?"

"Never. Call me Leo." Len growled, which Mick was confused at before sighing.

"Alright… Len. How's that?" Mick asked. Slightly put off by Len's attitude.

"Len... I can live with that." Len responded with a slight smile.

"Alright. Len." Mick said with a smirk. "This is gonna be a wonderful friendship."

At 16, Mick Rory met Leonard Snart. The person who taught him various different lessons and turned his life upside down… in the good way of course.

* * *

At 17, Mick got released from Juvie. Looking around, Mick couldn’t help but sigh. There wasn’t anyone waiting for him at the gates, not that he expected anyone. Foster family probably only wanted to send him back into the foster home anyway. Mick turned to face the young male he got released with.

"So Len… Where's your family?" Mick asked, smirking slightly, and Len snorted.

"Now Mick. You know the only one that cares about me is too young to come and pick me up. Father doesn't care and my mother could be dead for all I know. She never cared anyway." Len said with a shrug.

"Now. Now Len. That isn't true.. Lisa isn't the only person that cares about you." Mick said as he wrapped his arm around his Len's shoulders causing him to laugh and shove him away.

"Of course.. Mick, I know deep deep deep down my father really does care about me." Len half joked and Mick chuckled.

"Not him you idiot. Me. You know I'm always around if you ever need somewhere to go too. I do care about you Len."

"Yeah. I know. Now come on. Let's get some proper food." Len said before grabbing Mick's arm and leading Mick away.

* * *

At the age of 22, Mick, alongside Leonard, was forming names for themselves in the criminal community. Mick could tell that Leonard was starting to feel relieved when he wasn’t just known for as Lewis Snart’s son. Mick’s heard the stories about what that man does too his kids, and Mick always swore that one day he will put that man into the ground. There’s always a chance it will happen, it’s just got to be on Lens terms through, when he’s ready. He won’t even have to ask Mick to do it, he will.

Also at the age of 22, Mick met Lens pride and joy… his baby sister.

"Great Lisa..." Mick could hear Len trail off, "because there's someone I want you to meet..."

"Who's that?" Lisa asked in awe, pointing towards the car and Mick. "Is it your friend Mick?"

"Hi kiddo. I'm Mick. So yes. It would be me you're meeting." Mick said with a smile, once the siblings got to the car.

"So you're the Mick that Lenny doesn't stop talking about!" Lisa exclaimed with a laugh.

"Oh, he doesn't stop talking about me does he?" Well when I'm with him, he doesn't stop talking about you either." Mick responded with a chuckle as he opened the back door for Lisa. Once Lisa was in and strapped up he shut the door for her and turned to smirk at Len.

"What?" Len asked confused, and Mick noticed his eyebrow raising.

"Lenny huh?" Mick asked, chuckling slightly once again. Len rolled his eyes as he got in the passenger side.

"Yeah, what of it?" Len asked, looking directly at Mick once he was in the car too.

"Oh nothing. It's just... It's cute." Mick answered, smirking as he started the car, earning a squeal of Lisa.

"I knew it was love! Lenny and... Micky sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Lisa chanted, laughing slightly at herself.

"Huh. Micky. It's cute." Len responded, matching Mick's tone from his comment which caused Mick to grunt as a reply.

"We don't love each other, Lisa. Len shut your sister up." Mick eventually responded, earning a shrug of Len.

"You two might not be able to see it yet, but I can! OOOH, can we stop for ice cream Micky?" Lisa pleaded and Len sighed.

"Lisa..." Len trailed off. Mick could see out of the corner of his eyes that the younger malle was looking down at hands as he played with his fingers. It was something that he does quite frequently when he was worried about something.

"What? Please! We never stop anymore!" Lisa whined.

"Sure kid. But as long as you're quiet for the rest of the journey... Deal?" Mick interrupted before Len even had a chance to respond.

"Okay!" Lisa cheered happily, with a wide smile on her face.

"Mick..." Len trailed off, under his breath so Lisa wouldn't hear him.

“What Lenny? Look at her smile; you're always saying how much you love her smile." Mick asked, getting confused to why Len’s acting weird all of a sudden.

"But I have no money on me what so ever. And you know I can't, if my father found out..." Len trailed off with a sigh. "I'm lucky to get this time with her, you know that. Though stall as I do most times, he knows. He knows what time she finishes, and he knows roughly how long it takes for me to drop her off. If he found out that I'm treating her for once... He'll take this opportunity away from me… I can't have that happen Mick. She's the only person that makes me happy... The only person who cares…" Len explained, with a sigh.

"Len, how many times have I told you, you don't just have her anymore? You have me too. I'm not going anywhere. Trust me." Mick responded, before reaching over and gripping Len's knee, as a sign of comfort.

"I know, Mick. I know." Len replied, patting the top of his hand, and the two sat in silence for a while, appreciating each other,

"So can I bridesmaid at your wedding?" Lisa asked, breaking the silence, earning groans off the two males.

"Lisa." Len simply said, with a slight chuckle.

"What? Can I?" Lisa asked.

"We're not getting married kid." Mick answered.

"Not yet... But you will." Lisa responded and smirked.

“You can definitely tell she’s your sister…” Mick muttered under his breath with a chuckle. Unsure whether or not Len would hear the comment. It wouldn’t have mattered if he did or not, he’d only say it later.

* * *

At the age of 32, Mick had a heart to heart thing with Lisa. Well, if you would class it as that anyway. Granted he was a little drunk at the time but never the less. It still counted as a heart to heart.

“So c’mon then, when are you going to ask my brother out?” Lisa asked one night, barging into Mick’s bedroom. Len and Lisa decided to finally go on a heist together… though he thinks that it was more to stop Lisa’s begging as it was getting on both of their nerves. Mick decided to sit this heist out. It was only really a two man job anyway, and he wouldn’t want to get in the middle of the sibling bonding.

Besides, the two really needed to do more things together. Just the two of them.

“Come in Lisa.” Mick responded sarcastically as he sat up in his bed.

“Don’t avoid the question.” Lisa demanded as she sat on the foot of Mick’s bed.

“What question? The one that you’re accusing me of having feelings for your brother? Well I don’t so bye bye.” Mick responded and Lisa slapped his knee. “What was that for?”

“For lying. You love him, he loves you. Get together already. Seriously, the sexual tension between the two off you is suffocating.” Lisa said as she stood up.

“Now who’s lying? If you’re waiting for us to get together you’re going to be waiting long time now Lisa because we do not have feelings for one another… and even if I did have feelings for him, he wouldn’t return them. I mean look at him. He’s very fucking attractive, and then looks at me. What would he see in me?” Mick explained with a shrug. “Bye Lisa.” Mick then growled and motioned towards the door.

“You do have feelings for him. The way you’re acting is a big indicator.” Lisa said with a smirk before leaving, causing Mick to throw a pillow at the door.

“Stupid Snarts…” Mick muttered under his breath before falling asleep.

* * *

At 37, Mick had his first kiss with Len. Mick and Len broke out of iron heights yet again. It wasn’t particularly difficult for the two… with Len’s down-to-the-second planning. It’s very rare that his plans go wrong.

Mick noticed a little alleyway coming up to their right, and with cop cars not very far behind them, it was looking like they weren’t going to out run the cars. They were only on feet after all. Without a second of hesitation, Mick went into the alleyway and pulled Len with him and trapped the younger man between a wall and his body.

What happened next he didn’t think about either, because that’s what Mick does… doesn’t think, just acts impulsively. Mick couldn’t control himself either. One look at Len like that, well, he just lost all control over everything.

So he kissed him.

The kiss was both rough and passionate but soft and gentle too. It was almost like; 20 years of emotions came flooding into that kiss. Mick wanted more, but hearing the cop cars drive past, like they didn’t know they were there and more importantly what they were doing, brought him back into reality. Len was the first one to pull away, with Mick also doing so, almost immediately after.

"They should be gone now, let's get back." Mick simply said, before pulling away more and walking away. It took him several seconds to realise that Len wasn’t moving as well; in fact he was just staying at that spot.

"Are you coming or not, Snart? Come on!" Mick growled and sure enough, Len joined him. The pair remained silent on the journey back to the safe house. Once they got back, Mick went straight to his bedroom and slammed the door shut whilst Len joined Lisa on the couch. After a couple of minutes, and Lisa shouting, Lisa came to visit Mick.

“Don’t you know slammed door means stay the fuck away.” Mick growled, rolling his eyes.

“Not until you admit that you love Lenny.” Lisa responded, leaning against the doorframe.

“No. I love fire. I love money. I love freedom. But your brother? Why are you so fixated on this theory you’ve cooked up inside your head?!” Mick exclaimed.

“Because you just fucking kissed him you big idiot! You’re not the relationship, kissing type of person so you must have feelings for him somewhere!” Lisa exclaimed back, rolling her eyes.

“I don’t do feelings Lisa. Neither does your brother. Go hassle him about this! Or better yet, drop the subject entirely because it’s just fiction!” Mick growled. “Now get out. I want to be on my own!”

“Fine! When you’re ready to talk like the adult you are instead of acting like a sulky moody teenager, we’ll talk.” Lisa said before leaving.

“THERE IS NOTHING TO TALK ABOUT!” Mick yelled at the closed door before sighing. “…except there may just be…” Mick muttered to himself.

* * *

At 41, Mick would say he made the biggest mistake of his life, if you ever asked him.  It's a moment he will never forget. How can he? It was the moment where his obsession got away from him. Where he chose fire over Len. It was no-one’s fault, really. Len couldn't predict it and Mick... Well with his fire obsession... Well, he just became obsessed. The whole building set on fire, all because of dodgy wiring. Len cased the whole place out, that's how he knew where the security box was, and he tried to mess with the electrics, get all the security beams off… And that's when it happened. The fuse box set alight, and Len had only just managed to get out of the security box... And that's when it spread. All around the building… Of course, because of this, Mick became hypnotised. Wouldn't, more like couldn’t answer when Len shouted him; like Len wasn’t even there. Wouldn't move when Len begged him too or tried to push him. Like Len was in the distance somewhere and he was left alone in the fire. Of course it started to burn his clothes and onto his skin, but it didn’t feel painful. Not to Mick.

"Mick! Please, come on!" Mick could hear the pleading in Len’s voice as well as him starting to cough due to smoke inhalation. Still, Mick remained. "Mick! Snap out of it!" Len shouted, now resorting to slapping him. Mick could feel the slaps, but he still wasn’t going to move.

"Isn't it beautiful?!" Mick exclaimed, happily, still hypnotised. Len, with no other option, kissed him. Mick only kissed back softly. Once Len had pulled away, Mick could almost see the realisation on his face. Mick wasn’t snapping out of his trance. Len started to tear up... Leonard Snart doesn't cry… And yet here he was, in a burning building, crying. Over Mick.

"I'm sorry..." Len trailed off before running out of the door, leaving Mick stood there. Mick just smiled and let the fire consume him… before it was suddenly put out and he was pulled away and put in an ambulance. That was all he could remember before he passed out. Whether it was the pain that caused him to pass out or the paramedics gave him something he wasn’t sure.

It wasn’t for a couple of days until Mick woke up again. In the hospital… he could see the IV drip attached to his hand and the monitor attached to one of his fingers. All he could think about was getting away, before the doctors realise he’s awake and who he is and calling the cops. Yes he was in a lot of pain. He could tell the burns must have been serious due to the pain and the bandages which are covering the upper half of his body.

Never the less, ignoring the pain, he ripped out the IV drip and took off the monitor and got up and looked for a suitable escape route before being seen. He’ll nurse and take care of himself. He always has done after all. He can do it.

Later that day it was on the news that he broke out of a hospital, no mention of Leonard though.

* * *

At 43, Mick was staying in some crappy run down motel in keystone, when one night Leonard turned up.

"What do'ya want?" Mick mumbled, annoyed and rolling his eyes at his so called guest. He could hear when Len sighed. Mick figured it was time for a winning speech…

"I know it's been a while since we pulled that job.. I know it didn't go so well for you, and I know I said we were finished. But... Things have changed. If I want to keep working in central city... I'm him for need a new kind of crew, someone like you…" Len trailed off, and he had Mick's full attention now. Especially when there was a case presented in front of him.

"Your tolerant to extremes, you have certain skills. You need someone to point you in the right direction. You know that I can give that too you.... Still like playing with fire Mick, you're going to love this." Len continued as Mick got a match out to look at what the item was in the case. Mick smirked. He always did love it when Len came with gifts, and this, this was perfect for him.

"So are you in, Mick, or are you out?" Len asked for confirmation.

"Yeah buddy, I'm in." Mick answered after a couple of minutes later with a chuckle. Mick’s not going to lie; he’s missed, uh, working with Len. Yes. That’s it. Working with Len… and the big scores they get. Nothing more than that.

From then it was like old times. Pulling jobs of together, knowing they can trust one and other. They didn't always target the flash; they did jobs away from that, away from central. Mick loved every minute again. It felt so good to be able to work with someone he can trust and depend on... And it felt so good… it felt like home.

At 43, Mick Rory got his partner back, and he couldn’t have been happier.

* * *

At 45, some English bloke, Rip hunter, wanted to recruit captain cold and heatwave and several others. Almost everyone else was your stereotypical hero type. Well all except the blonde girl anyway.

Long story short, Len and Mick decided to join the mission. Not to become hero's, because that's never going to happen. Len was clearly won over by Rips winning speech. Not that it was a surprise to Mick; he had known Len had a thing for speeches. No, his excuse was, that they could rob the most important things in that time era, before they became famous criminals… Before security measures became a thing. They could be rich. Then go back to central like nothing even happened. Well that was the plan.

But fuck, this mission changed Len. He enjoyed being stuck in a time ship with these people. Well most of them. Mick could see the changes his partner was going through. It wasn’t the same for Mick. Everyone annoyed Mick, Mick doesn’t do people unless their last name is Snart.

And that’s when things became from bad to worse. Len and Mick weren’t speaking more than they had to at the time. Then Rip called Mick names, which led to Mick selling the team out to the time pirates. On the deal he could get _his_ Len back. Get them both back to 2016 where they belonged.

Except…

It didn’t go that way. Instead Len left Mick to die, like some unwanted animal, and stayed with the team. Of course, Mick felt betrayed. His own partner, the one he’s known for nearly 30 years, left him… betrayed him even. Picked a team of heroes instead of his own partner. They were supposed to want to work together, they were a team… they were partners… they were criminals. They lie, they hurt people, they leave people, and only care about themselves.

So why was Mick surprised?

He knew Leonard can lie; he was damn good at it. So why did it hurt Mick more, it wasn’t like Leonard hadn’t left him to die once before. Leonard didn’t care for him, never did… unless this was a plan. If Leonard cared he’d come back for him right? So all micks’ going to have to do is stay there waiting for Leonard to come back.

Except… that’s not what happened. Mick wasn’t sure how long he waited, but he was starving, coming close to dehydration… strangling rats to survive. But Mick never gave up faith that Leonard was coming back. He was sure. Leonard can plan and this is his plan. Leave Mick for a while, and come back when everything was okay. Because no matter how much they argued, no matter how much they came close to killing one and other, they couldn’t do it at the end of the day, and Len wasn’t going to leave him here to die.

Time passed and Mick grew weaker and weaker, to the point where he couldn’t even stand up anymore. Then things went from bad to worse. The time masters somehow managed to find him, and took him away. Not that it took much doing; Mick was weak enough to not have any fight in him. Plus he thought that where they were taking him couldn’t be much worse than the hell he was in at that present moment.

Boy was he wrong.

He wasn’t sure how much time he spent there, becoming a hunter. Fighting with the time masters; Becoming chronos… or Boba fett as Len liked to call him. Being brainwashed, this took all the good, emotional, human side of him away, leaving him as this hating, vengeful killing machine. Not that it mattered anyway because Mick was certain the only emotion he had when they took him was hatred.

Once he was classed as ready, they gave him his first mission. Kill Rip hunter and his team. Mick, chronos, had tracked down them before. It was only when the team landed in 1958 he became successful in almost destroying the waverider. In the chaos, he kidnapped one of the members. His dearest friend, Leonard Snart. He managed to handcuff him to the railing before going off to monitoring for the wave rider’s existence outside the temporal zone. That’s if everyone survived. That is.

Mick waited until the prisoner to wake up. Eventually he did.

"So what's so special about me, I mean besides from my sparkling personality? Back on the waverider you could have taken your boy, rip, but you took me instead, why?" Leonard had asked him. Always the one with the questions, something’s never changed. Of course, Mick ignored him. Mainly because he was unsure what to say to his partner… _ex-partner_.

"Hey!" Len had almost shouted. Mick could tell he was getting annoyed. "If you're going to kill me, you could at least tell me what's going on."

"You should have figured it out by now..." Mick started, obviously not sounding like himself, thank you voice modifier. Mick turned round to face Len’s confused expression/  "After all.." Mick kneeled down in front of Len, starting to fiddle with the clasps of the helmet. "I am supposed to be the dumb one." Mick finished has he took his helmet off. Couldn’t breathe in the damn thing anyway, but what he saw felt worse than the pain he’s been through. Mick could see the many expressions, emotions that went onto Leonard’s face. Fear, which was good for him. Hatred, which he didn’t deserve. But one that shocked the Mick the most was love. That was when Mick realised something. Leonard loved him, and Mick does this too him? Finally, Leonard settled on disgust. He supposed he deserves it.

"How?" Len squeaked out, and Mick could tell there was a lot more Len wanted to say, but obviously couldn’t. Mick never answered, the question, instead stood back up, looking down at him. "I think I deserve to know what's going on!" Len snapped, suddenly finding his voice, tugging at the cuffs.

"You deserve nothing!" Mick snapped back at him, growling slightly. It was true though, Leonard didn’t deserve an explanation

"Says the man who sold us out to the Pirates!" Len snapped back, acting immature. Mick knew it, Leonard probably did too.

"When I dropped you in that forest, I had meant to kill you." Len explained with a sigh. "That was the plan…” He then added, trailing of.

"Should have stuck with the plan and done me a favour." Mick said, with a shrug. Like he didn’t really care… he didn’t. The pain he went through, all of it. He blames Leonard for it all. "Knew you lacked the guts." Mick, then added, smirking.

"I may not have trusted you on the ship with the team... But I was always, _always_ coming back for you!" Len responded. By now, he just looked broken. Mick hadn’t seen him this bad since he was still young… when his father was around.

Shit, how did everything lead to this?

"Seems like one of us lost track of time..." Mick taunted with a shrug. He knew he shouldn’t, but hell, he waited for what felt like years for Leonard to come back to him. With some half-felt apology, because that’s what he does. Leonard always comes back. He should have known better that this time… he wasn’t. He was after all a ‘liability to the team.’

"Well, how long did you--" Len started, and Mick rolled his eyes before cutting off that question with a yell.

"By the time they found me, I'd nearly lost my mind! I was so weak; I was strangling rats to survive." Mick explained, and he could see the look of horror on his partners face. Ex-partner even… things weren’t right for a while before Leonard deserted him. This was just the icing on the cake.

"Then who found you?" Len asked, and Mick could tell he already half knew the answer to that. Mick smirked.

"The time masters." Mick answered. "They took me too a place called the vanishing point. Time doesn't exist there like it does on earth. I've spent lifetimes being restored by them, training by them, fighting by them. Being reborn." Mick then explained, and his smirked widened on the look of shock on Leonards face.  Severed him right, it was after all his fault he went through all that horror.

"And, uh, when exactly did your new friends give you the lobotomy?" Len asked.

"You think I was hunting on you and your friends because the time masters made me?" Mick asked, with a slight chuckle. "They barely even had to ask." Mick finished.

"Why?" Len squeaked out, tugging at the cuffs yet again. Mick wanted to roll his eyes at Leonards attempt to break free of the handcuffs. It wasn’t going to happen, after all, they were unbreakable. Especially for him.

"Didn't think you cared so much… You didn't want too when you left me behind, or heck, playing cuddle me with blondie whilst I was kidnapped on a pirate ship with the others." Mick said as he turned around to fiddle with the gadget panel.

"That's what this is about? Mick, chronos, whatever you want to be called, it wasn't like that. We were going to die! We were trying to keep warm! We did almost die, actually. But you don't seem care about that. How'd you even know about that anyway?" Len asked.

"He hasn't told you, has he?" Mick asked as he chuckled. "Typical. He is a spineless rat after all."

"What are you talking about?" Len asked, and Mick could tell by the tone of voice he was confused. Good.

"Your hero; Rip hunter. Yeah, he was the one that wanted to get rid of me. In fact he didn't want me at all. He wanted you Snart. He didn't want to hire some dumb fuck with the IQ of meat. He only got me because we were a package deal. I had a plan, Snart. But he didn't want to listen so I acted out. I was coming to get you; you weren't supposed to say no. You weren't supposed to leave me to die like I was some unwanted animal." Mick explained, and then Leonard let out a sob.

"Sir, several anomalies in the timeline suggests that the waverider has landed in Nanda Parbat 1960" a Gideon like voice announced. Mick wasn’t done with him yet though, but he’d just have to put his threats on hold.

"Ah they're finding their way back to each other. Brilliant. Let's go pay them a visit shall we?" Mick turned around and smirked at Len before putting his helmet back on and setting the co-ordinates. After doing that, he disappeared down the hall, leaving Len to his own devices.

Of course the place they’d meet up would be the league of assassins, which by all means if the assassins have already killed the team, well it saves him a job and he can go back to torturing Leonard. But, he still has a job to do, and a mission to complete. So, he barged into the place, and sure enough, he had interrupted a fight, or the ending of a fight. He wasn’t quite sure. Well, that was until the team and the assassins tried to kill him. There was loads of them and one of him, but he still managed to fight them all off. Until birdie came and knocked out his gun and blondie had him pinned to the ground ready to strike, until…

"STOP!" A voice shouted, which he recognised as Leonard’s. How did he…?

"Stop? What do you mean stop?" Rip demanded, and Mick faced him as Leonard looked back at him.

"Show yourself." Len simply said, as he leaned against the wall. It then came obvious how he broke out of the handcuffs and his ship… he simply iced of his hand. He broke off his hand, for him? Mick knew how Leonard would hate to be an invalid, so it just doesn’t make sense? Unless... he still cared. He watched as Mick pulled of the helmet, to reveal himself. They had a brief moment of eye contact before Leonard looked round the team and sure enough Mick did too. All of them looked like they saw a ghost, to which in their point of view, they did. Then Sara knocked him out, and next thing he knew, he was in a glass cell with everyone staring at him like he was some freak show or something.

"IM GOING TO KILL ALL OF YOU, DO YOU HEAR ME!" Mick growled and hit the cell wall, and watched as Sara hit the mute button. He was still angry though but he wasn’t going to shout threats if they couldn’t hear him. He paced and watched the others have a discussion, which was going to be more than likely about him. What to do with him considering Leonard failed to ‘get rid’ of him before. Ha! Maybe the team wouldn’t trust Leonard and dump him into some unknown era with someone to dispose of him too. Wouldn’t that be good? He watched as the team disappeared, watched as Leonard was holding his stub close to his chest. He wasn’t stupid; he knew he was going to get his hand regenerated. Being chronos has taught him the things that a time ship can do encase of an emergency. He supposed this counted as one, not that the man deserved to have his hand regenerated if you asked him.

Day’s passed and one by one the team decided to pay him a visit. Jax said how sorry he was and he didn’t want him to be dead. Not really, he didn’t think Leonard had killed him. Did a whole speech, too which Mick only grunted in reply.

Then, haircut came. Went on about how there was hope for Mick, that he could be back to how he was someday. Ever since Mick helped him in the Russian gulag, he thought they were friends. He couldn’t be more wrong.

Birdie came next. She just stood there staring at him, not really knowing what to say. She glared too. Mick guessed he deserved it, he did, after all, kill her son. He supposed earning her forgiveness is going a little longer than anyone else’s, not that Mick wanted to gain forgiveness, but if he wanted too.

The professor followed not long after birdie. He just talked about the betrayal of Mick to the team and how he was disappointed in him. Even though he is a criminal and the professor shouldn’t have been that disappointed in him because that is what criminals do. But he was hoping Mick would change throughout the mission, like Snart did. More fool him for thinking that.

The dearest captain came after Stein, with a bruise on his face. No guesses how that got there, so Leonard still cared slightly. All he did was apologise for what he said, Mick could tell he didn’t really mean it, so it didn’t really matter the apology.

 Then blondie came. Finally someone that could put him out of his misery, she probably wouldn’t through, but nice to know if he was feeling particularly suicidal. Well more so then usual anyway. She explained their current predicament. How everyone was arguing about what to do about some kid. He was only half paying attention. That was, until she mentioned Leonard. Mentioned about how Mick was on his mind when they thought they were going to die. Talked about how they met in Juvie.

“Did it make you weepy? Do you think it’s going to make me weepy?” Mick snorted once she was done with the conversation. Her side of it anyway…

“I don’t know, but what I do know that he loves you, Mick. I knew deep down that he couldn’t kill you. I should have followed you out there, to make sure he did it. But he insisted that he could.” Sara explained, sitting down and facing him. “I know, if I got one more day to spend with Nyssa, before I died and came back to life as some monster, I’d grab at the opportunity with both hands. When I came back, she didn’t want to know… She saw me as a monster because that’s what the pit does to you. I was fuelled with bloodlust- like you were when you were chronos. If by any miracle she’d take me back once the mission is done, I wouldn’t hesitate. That’s what Leonard’s like now. If somehow you two found your way back to how things were, well, I know he wouldn’t hesitate…” She explained, giving him a knowing glance.

“You know, if you weren’t so fixated on this Nyssa chick, you’d be perfect for Snart’s sister. She has this theory that we love each other, or at least have feelings for one another anyway, too.  But I wouldn’t go back; he’s nothing to me now. You can tell him if he ever comes near me, I won’t hesitate to bury him.” Mick explained with a shrug.

“That’s a lie and you know it. You can’t kill him like he can’t kill you! You care about him too, just as much as he does about you.” Sara exclaimed, standing back up.

“Well, I suppose that’s the difference between me and you two. I don’t care! Say what you want, but its fiction inside your head!” Mick said, and Sara groaned before walking towards to the door. “Oh, killing a child? Not very hero like.” Mick added with a grin before she left.

More days went by, well he assumed days, no-one else came to see him. He’s already had his visits and half attempted apologies from the team so he wasn’t expecting anyone to come by, and it seemed like Leonard listened to his threat. Until he did show his face, proposed a deal. Well he never did do anything without a plan so Mick wasn’t surprised. The deal was, Mick kills Leonard; Mick goes free to where-ever he likes. So they had a fight. It wasn’t until it only took one more punch to kill him. Where Leonard was lying on his back, defences down, looking like the damn punk kid he saved in Juvie when he realised… Sara was right. He couldn’t kill him. So, Mick backed away. Sat down and stared at him. Leonard managed to pull himself up into the sitting position and looked confused at Mick.

We had a deal Mick. That is what you wanted." Len drawled out, which caused Mick to chuckle.

"I don't know anymore... Besides which, it doesn't matter what I want, we're all dead anyway." Mick explained before pulling himself up and offered a hand to Len. Len looked a little cautious whether or not to take his hand but eventually he did. "Let's go. I have something to say to the team…" Mick trailed off, getting Len to unlock the cell and they both walked down to the bridge. Of course, there was various shocked looks, Sara looked like she wanted to kill him, but was happy that they were together. Damn heroes. Questions asked Mick started to describe about the pilgrim and what she will do. So they did a mission to kidnap their younger selves and if they weren't careful, they will mess with the timeline. Once the team managed to kill the pilgrim, no thanks to setting a trap for her featuring Rip’s younger self, well things started to go back to normal. Mick and Leonard were on speaking terms and began to work with one another again.  There were still some, trust issues, around but in whole, well, at least they weren't killing each other. That's the main part. Everything was going fine until they bought savage on board.

Then everything just went downhill. Then, the time council took over the waverider; Jax had the jumpship and had to jump back to 2016 to save his life, which meant that Stein was slowly dying. Mick was taken to be reconditioned as chronos, much to Mick's dismay, but he knew if he could just hold on, unlike last time where he focused on revenge, Leonard and Sara will come to his and the team’s rescue. So he thought of a mini plan, Leonard would be proud of him. Act like chronos, go to where the team are hold and act like he was going to kill them. His plan worked, Leonard did show up. He was always good at prison breaks after all. Always had everything worked out in that brain of his. Leonard hold his gun to him, he supposed he didn’t really know it was still Mick in Chronos’ armour so he’d let him off this time.

"Put the gun down, Mick." Len demanded, finger on the firing pin. Getting ready to fire, if Mick was going to be a threat of him, Mick knew it. He has been working with the man for almost 30 years after all.

"Chronos... Fire." The time master beside him, demanded. Mick smirked behind the mask.

"Of course..."Mick started as he turned the gun to pointing towards the time master. “Be my pleasure" he then added before firing, he could see the relief on everyone’s face, especially Leonards. Mick took off the helmet and smiled some. He smiled mainly because he could breathe properly again. The mask was always too stuffy after all. "It was always hard to breathe in that thing..." Mick mumbled, as he walked towards the time master, smirking slightly by this point. "Now if I recall correctly, I did promise a boot too your face if it didn't work..." He then trailed off as he stamped on the time masters head. At least that was over and done with then. No more hassle of that guy anymore.

They all headed back to the waverider, where Rip explained about what he saw when he was in the time councils hands. How Savage was indeed working with them and then about the oculus how it has always manipulated time and furthermore how Ray was supposed to die at the offspring. But, by team decision, they went there. He watched Sara wonder off towards the corridor with their quarters in, and how Leonard had followed several seconds after.

Mick frowned. He knew the two had gotten close throughout the mission to stop savage. He hadn’t realised how close though. Maybe he has lost Leonard. Maybe Lisa and Sara were right. Once, Leonard did love him. Maybe now, he’s finally realised he can do so much better and that’s why he’s with Sara most of the time he gets.

Maybe he should leave them too it, it’s not like he will be missed after all.

Once the waverider had landed at the offspring, Ray, Rip and he had headed towards the oculus, where Ray and his science-y tech stuff worked on disabling the oculus, whilst the others fought against the time-masters. Of course, a few managed to get into the room they were in, but it was nothing himself or Rip couldn’t handle. He’s got a flamethrower after all. Then the failsafe popped up and Ray explained how someone needed to hold it down so that the thing would explode.

So, Mick knocked him out and put his hand in. Rip didn’t object- the bastard never cared about him anyway. He pressed the button to make Ray’s suit shrink down and tucked him in his pocked before he took off, leaving Mick alone. He was going to do it too before a voice rang out.

“"Mick!" was shouted, and Mick turned his head at the direction the voice came from. Leonard. What was he doing here?

"Snart, what are you doing? Get out of here. Now." Mick demanded as he got closer, so they were only inches away from one and other.

"I'm not leaving without you; I made that mistake once I'm not doing it again." Len growled and Mick sighed. Now he decides he cares about Mick?

"Someone's got to stay here, Len. I'm doing it out of my own choice. You can't change my mind." Mick said and Len took that step closer. Before Mick could even react, Len pulled him close and kissed him. Soft but rough with passion at the same time. Like he put everything he had into that kiss.

"My oldest friend... Please forgive me." Len said, fighting back the tears as he pulled away.

"For what?" Mick asked confused. Len snuck one last peck on the lips before bringing the cold gun round and knocking Mick out. The next thing Mick knew after that was that he was back on the waverider. Everything was quiet, and it didn’t take long for Mick to figure it out. The bastard had sacrificed himself, for him.

Leonard really did care about Mick. That kiss, every emotion that the two avoided was in it. Leonard loved him and Mick…

Fuck. Mick loved him too. It took 30 years and the man dying for him to figure it out. What’s fair about that? In an ideal world he would have been with Leonard. Leonard wouldn’t be dead now.

What the hell is he supposed to do now? What was the team supposed to do now? Kendra was in savages hands now, so the only person that can kill him is probably dead themselves. Rips family is still dead… Leonard’s dead. The mission failed and the bastard that caused all this is just allowed to roam freely? Be immortal?

Where was the justice now?

Rip dropped them all back in May 2016, and hell. The place isn’t the same now. It’s been 5 months for everyone in central, feels like a lifetime for everyone that’s been on the team though. Lives have been lost, and things have happened, which have been both good and bad.

But their mission wasn’t done yet. They were going to find that immortal bastard and kill him. That was exactly what they did. Not once, not twice but three times. Mick hoped it will somewhat fill the void that was inside of him now, but it didn’t.

That was why Mick took Rips’ offer to travel back to 2013, even though they were in a rough patch at that time, and have one last conversation with Leonard. Of course, they were at a bar and Mick had checked that Leonard was here when buying his beer.

He was. Even though the two didn’t see eye to eye then, it was still great to know that Len did show up when asked. That never changed. Mick sat down and stared at Leonard, he didn’t quite know what to say. He wanted to say ‘don’t do it, stay in central when a British man wants him.’ But he couldn’t.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Leonard asked Mick, snapping him out of his train of thought and breaking the silence. Trust Len to do that, he always did.

“I wasn’t sure… you’d make it.” Mick managed to say, smiling… well fake smiling anyway. Trying not to seem hurt, even though everything is hurting and screaming at him to warn the other man.

“You left me a message, I came. What off it?” Len asked and Mick sighed slightly. He can pull that emotionless stuff all he wants, he’s not fooling Mick. Maybe when it was 2013 he might have, but not now. Mick could see that Len was twitching. He knew something was up, Len had always, after all, been able to read Mick. Mick wasn’t fooling Len then either.

“I… just…. Wanna…. Talk…” Mick said, not really registering the words until they were coming out. After a brief pause and a pointed look of Len, he continued. “You and I... We’ve done a lot of thieving… a lot of cool stuff... a lot of fun... anyway, uh, I wanted to make sure something important that wasn't left unsaid…” Mick paused, getting the rest of what he needed to say together.

“Mick, I don't do touchy feely… if you've got something to say... say it.” Len interrupted before Mick could continue anymore. Trust Leonard to interrupt like this, he always did. It was part of who he was. He hated heart to hearts and emotions so he more than likely interrupted because he was confused.

“This wasn’t a good idea…” Mick trailed off as he stood up and went to walk away before pausing and turning to face Len again. Sighing, he continued. “You're the best guy I ever knew; you may not think you're a hero... But you’re a hero too me…” Mick finished before letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in. “You got that?” he then asked when there wasn’t a response from the younger male.

“Yeah… I got it.” Len answered as he looked confused and a little bit shocked.

“See ya around.” Mick concluded, before turning around once more and walking off. Knowing full well, Len was watching him walk away. Mick sighed as he got outside where Rip and Ray were waiting for him, making sure he was okay. Mick did what he always has done, said he was and put on an emotionless front when really, inside, he was hurting a lot more than he thought he would. Then Rip offered to bring him back to this point in time whenever he wanted. Of course, Mick said no, regardless of how much he actually wanted too, he couldn’t do it again. He barely even coped the first time. Warning him off was on the tip of his tongue and he wouldn’t let himself do it because it will mess everything up. The bounty hunter inside of him wouldn’t let him do it because he was designed to stop things like this.

When he met up with the rest of the team, Kendra and Carter decided to move on with their lives. See where their thing leads up too. Mick envied them. He wanted to do that too, but he doesn’t have a life here in central anymore, not without Len, and god knows where Lisa is now. Mick watched them fly off, whilst craving fried chicken of course because for whatever reason, he always craves it when they fly off like that. They have each other, their loved one with them. Mick smiled, because wherever the waverider takes them now, he has his loved one too, even if he’s not with them in person.

Patting on his chest where his chain had ended which has a certain ring on it, because no way in hell was it going to fit on one of his fingers; it barely fit on Len’s pinkie, Mick knows that somewhere his partner is going to be watching out of him. Yes he’s grieving, and the pain of losing him isn’t going to go anywhere anytime soon, but knowing a piece of Len isn’t far way, just makes the pain just a little more bearable.

At the age of 45, Mick Rory lost his partner for good this time

At the age of 45, Mick Rory realised he was in love with Leonard Snart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you noticed, I've changed the chapter count from 3 to 2, I have decided to not do a Lisa chapter. I have a separate idea if, and if you want it, I do a sequel for this. Let me know if you want one :)  
> Anyway, thanks for reading this, and I can't wait to see what happens in season 2 and when Lenny does come back into it. I cant wait to see him on the flash though.


End file.
